Rose of Sharon Cassidy
|baseid = |refid = |extras =Whiskey Rose Ruhiges Herz Hand der Rache Flintenchirurg(note) |actor =Rachel Roswell script by Chris Avellone |synchron =Sabina Godec |fußzeile =240px Cass, ohne Hut. }} (genannt Cass) ist Wasserhändlerin und die Inhaberin der Cassidy-Karawanen im Mojave-Ödland im Jahre 2281. Cass ist eine der 8 möglichen Begleiter in Fallout: New Vegas. Als man ihr zuerst an der Bar des Mojave Outposts begegnet, versucht sie, ihre Sorgen in Whiskey zu ertränken. Einige RNK-Ranger hatten ihr erzählt, ihre Karawanen-Trupps seien überfallen worden. Es war ihr noch nicht möglich gewesen, die Überfälle selber zu untersuchen, denn bürokratische Probleme und die gefährliche Lage auf den Straßen hatten sie bisher davon abgehalten. Damit sie sich dem Kurier anschließt, muss Cass erst davon überzeugt werden, ihr Karawanengeschäft aufzugeben, d.h. zu verkaufen. Hintergrundgeschichte Cass wurde 2244 geboren; sie ist die Tochter von John Cassidy (einem möglichen Begleiter aus Fallout 2) und einer Stammesangehörigen, die er auf Reisen kennengelernt hatte. Cass' Vater verließ sie, als sie noch recht jung war, um erneut durch das Ödland zu reisen. Alles was ihr blieb war sein Name, eine Halskette mit Anhänger, eine besondere Schießbegabung und die Neigung, sich maßlos zu betrinken. Sie übernahm von ihm die familieneigene Cassidy-Karawane, die in Fallout: New Vegas nun aber vor dem Aus steht. Der gnadenlose Konkurrenkampf in diesem Karawanengeschäft ist denn auch zentrales Thema der Begleiter-Quest von Cass, Herzschmerz nach Ansage . Durch die Jahre harter Anstrengung und des aktuellen Niedergangs ihrer Karawane hat Cass den Mut verloren weiter zu machen. Auch wenn sie an ihrer Karawane hängt, weiß sie, dass sie nur noch den Namen besitzt, welcher ohne Männer aber nicht viel Wert ist. Sie ist klug, zäh und mit einer einem Händchen für Waffen ausgestattet. Sie ist jedoch nicht clever genug gewesen, um die unbarmherzigen Karawanenkriege zu überstehen, die seit der Expansion der RNK in Nevada aufgeflammt sind. Sie lässt sich schließlich zwar überzeugen, dem Kurier als Begleiter zu folgen, ist danach aber sehr bestrebt, das Schicksal ihrer überfallenen Karawanen herauszufinden und Rache an den Verantwortlichen zu nehmen. Cass hat ein Herzleiden von ihrem Vater geerbt. Gelegentlich zeigt sie ihre Abneigung gegen Drogen, wenn der Kurier mit ihr spricht, solange er unter Drogen steht. Boni *Das Whiskey Rose-Perk verhindert negative Auswirkungen bei alkoholischen Getränken. *Je nachdem, wie man die Quest Herzschmerz nach Ansage abschließt, erhält Cass ein weiteres Extra: **Diplomatischer Weg (Schuldige bei der RNK anprangern): Ruhiges Herz - Verbesserte Gesundheit **Gewaltsamer Weg (Schuldige töten): Höherer Schaden/ stärkere Karawanenschrotflinte Es ist möglich, beide Boni zu bekommen, indem man zuerst den diplomatischen Weg abschließt und dann die Schuldigen tötet. Dies kostet allerdings Ruf bei der RNK. Info Die Geschwister van Graff und deren Wachleute greifen den Kurier übrigens nach der diplomatischen Lösung der Begleiter-Quest sofort an, sobald sie ihn in Freeside sehen, selbst wenn Cass gerade nicht als Begleiter dabei ist. Galerie Cass.jpg Cass at the bar.jpg 3 of Hearts.jpg Rose of Sharon Cassidy end slide 01.png Rose of Sharon Cassidy end slide 02.png Cass Blonde.jpg en:Rose of Sharon Cassidy es:Rose of Sharon Cassidy fr:Rose of Sharon Cassidy pl:Cass pt:Rose of Sharon Cassidy ru:Кэсс uk:Кесс zh:Rose of Sharon Cassidy Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Begleiter Kategorie:Mojave Outpost Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere